


Swat

by Regalia1992



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: AU x-Factor 229, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking, Translation, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Dla Logana każdy wydany na nich cent był tego wart.





	Swat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299363) by [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura). 



> [Od autora] Kolejny fik oparty na X-Factor 229 AU. Głupiutki.

Te feromony dobijały Logana. Z ich powodu czuł okropne zawroty głowy.

Z jednej strony Rictor myślał, iż oszukuje wszystkich telepatów mieszkających w domu. A tak naprawdę, jedyną osobą w rezydencji, która nie wiedziała, że mężczyzna każdej nocy walił konia do coraz bardziej brudnych i wymyślnych fantazji, był ów przedmiot jego fantazji.

Przerażająco radosny, i w głównej mierze zdziczały rudowłosy był dla nich po prostu męczący. Uspołecznienie jego starszego brata, Longshot'a, było bułką z masłem w porównaniu do 'Stara, który wciąż gromadził jedzenie i czasami warczał, kiedy Hank MacCoy przechodził obok niego.

Longshot przynajmniej był sympatyczny.

Ale chore usposobienie 'Stara zawało się przy Rictorze topnieć. I nos Logana aż się marszczył, kiedy wyczuwał od nich ciężki zapach pożądania. Było ewidentnie jasne, że nie mieli pojęcia, co to znaczy czuć go kogoś pociąg, ni też co z tym zrobić, a im bardziej czuli się zdezorientowani tą sytuacją, tym częściej wdawali się w bójki. Rozpieprzające mózg wesele Madrox'a tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

Musiał ich ze sobą swatać, może filmem porno albo radą, nim 'Star kogoś zabije albo Rictor zrobi z siebie inwalidę.

Nie pomagał również fakt, iż Longshot miał obsesję na punkcie swojego młodszego braciszka. I pomimo miłego charakteru, mężczyzna rozwinął w sobie głęboką niechęć wobec Rictora. Krzesła załamywały się, kiedy Ric chciał na nich usiąść. Książki same spadały z półek. I pewnego niezapomnianego razu mikrofalówka eksplodowała na kawałki, a jeden z metali przypadkowo w nim utknął.

(Muszę ich swatać, zanim Star kogoś zabije, albo Ric zrobi z siebie inwalidę, albo pieprzony Longshot spali dom) poprawił się Logan.

Z westchnieniem sprawdził zebrane materiały. Zużyta kopia Kamasutry (nie wiedział jak dobrze 'Star był zaznajomiony z literami, ale nawet on mógł podążać za schematami obrazkowymi 'przewodnika sztuki walki'). Tubka lubrykantu 'Śliski Jedwab Premium'. Pudło prezerwatyw.

I bilet autobusowy do Atlantic City z 500 dolarami dla Longshota, by posiedział sobie trochę w kasynach.

To było warte każdego centa.


End file.
